La nueva Generación:Primer Año
by Cat Lovegood
Summary: El primer año de la tercera generacion en Hogwarts junto con la hija de Luna Lovegood


La nueva generación: 1° año

Albus Potter estaba esperando junto con su prima Rose Weasley el tan ansiado tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts

¡Papa ya llego el tren!-le dijo entusiasmada Rose a su padre

Recuerda escribirnos todas las semanas, no te metas en problemas, has muchos amigos-le dijo si madre abrazándola

Si tranquila los quiero mucho chao- les dijo despidiéndose dirigiéndose con su primo al tren

POV Scorpius

¡Merlín porque están difícil conseguir un compartimiento en este tren¡ oh ahí hay un compartimiento vacio

Scorpius lo abrió con cuidado y lo que vio fue a una niña con el cabello más largo y negro que haya visto en su corta vida, leyendo un libro con gafas

Te puedes sentar si eso es lo que quieres-le dijo la niña viéndolo

Gracias-le dijo sentándose

¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto guardando su libro en un bolso

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - le dijo

Bueno mi nombre es Valentina Andreina Lovegood mi mama me puso nombres muggles porque según ella seria ese o Megara Lovegood Scamander pero es mejor el que tengo-le dijo pensativa a lo que Scorpius rio

En eso entra Rose con su primo

Oigan nos podemos sentar el tren está lleno-dijo Rose

Si claro-le dijo Valentina

POV Rose

Al y yo estábamos buscando un compartimiento casi todos estaban llenos, todos excepto uno.

Lo abrí y vi a una niña pelinegra de gafas riéndose con un niño rubio que se me hacía familiar

Oigan nos podemos sentar el tren está lleno-dije

Si claro-dijo la niña pelinegra-oigan ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

Mi nombre es Rose Jean Weasley -le dije

El mío es Albus Severus Potter-dijo mi primo

Bueno el mío es Valentina Andreina Lovegood, les tengo que hacer una explicación de porqué me llamaron con nombres muggles-nosotros negamos- genial ya es aburrido hacerlo a cada momento-dijo Valentina a lo cual me reí un poco

El mio es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – dijo Scorpius por eso se me hacía conocido mi papa me dijo que no hiciera amistades con él porque mi abuelo no me perdonaría casarme con un sangre-pura lo cual no entendí mucho

Y ¿en qué casa creen que van a estar? – dijo Valentina

Bueno yo creo que iré a Gryffindor porque toda mi familia ha ido a esa casa –les dije yo

Yo estoy mas que seguro de que ire a Slytherin-dijo Scorpius

¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Valen esa niña me caía bien aunque no la conociera bien

Pues porque mi padre dice que iré a esa casa-dijo con desgano

Bueno mi mama dice que el Sombrero Seleccionador te elige porque te lee la mente para saber si tienes la inteligencia de un Raveclaw, si eres leal como un Hufflepuff , valiente como un Gryffindor o astuto como un Slytherin-dijo Valentina

POV general

Yo creo que Valentina tiene razón uno nunca sabe en que casa lo pueden elegir – dijo Rose-Asi que Al no le hagas caso a James y Scorp puede ser que seas como un Hufflepuff o como un Raveclaw o hasta como un Gryffindor-dijo Rose firme

Saben ustedes me agradan y seria genial que fuéramos amigos- dijo inocentemente Valentina

Me encantaría ser tu amiga – dijo Rose estrechando la mano con su nueva amiga amistosamente

A mi también me gustaría ser tu amigo- dijo Albus

Y a mi agrada la idea de que los cuatro seamos amigos – dijo Scorpius

Entonces ¿amigos? – dijo Valentina con una sonrisa

Amigos – dijeron al unísono

Ahora creo que es conveniente cambiarnos y ponernos las túnicas – dijo Rose

Si yo voy a ir a cambiarme de ropa ¿vienes Rose?- dijo Valen

Si claro-dijo Rose

Después de ponerse las túnicas hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que el tren se paró, los cuatro amigos fueron con Hadrig en su bote a Hogwarts

Al llegar al gran comedor se pusieron nervioso sin saber lo que el destino haría con ellos,llego el momento en que empezaron a nombrar a los alumnos para saber en que casa estarán por siete años en Hogwarts

Abbott Eloise- dijo McGonagall

¡Hufflepuff¡- dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador

Zabini Megara-dijo McGonagall

¡Slytherin!-dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador

Malfoy Scorpius-dijo McGonagall

El Sombrero Seleccionador se quedo un rato pensando mientras que la directora estaba sorprendida por esta anomalía, era la primera vez que se quedaba pensando con un Malfoy hasta que…

¡Slytherin!-dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador

Potter Albus-Dijo Mcgonagall

¡Slytherin!-dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador

Patel Mati- dijo McGonagall

¡Ravenclaw!-dijo el Sombrero seleccionador

Weasley Rose- dijo McGonagall

¡Gryffindor!-dijo el Sombrero seleccionador

Lovegood Valentina-dijo McGonagall

El Sombrero le dijo algunas cosas Valentina en el oído hasta que dijo-Gryffindor

Despues de que termino la ceremonia de las casas, antes de irse a sus respectivas torres los cuatro amigos se dijeron

Bueno chico nos vemos mañana-dijo Valen

Si hasta mañana-dijo Scorpius

Chao-dijo Albus mientras que con Scorpius se dirigían a su torre para pasar una larga noche sin saber las aventuras que vivirían estos siete años en Hogwarts


End file.
